50 Drabbles of Sonamy
by MiliPotter
Summary: "Una serie de momentos entre esta linda pareja de erizos. ¿Cómo avanzará su relación?" ¡Espero que les guste!
1. ¡San Valentín!

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo unas historias que voy a ir escribiendo sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Momentos divertidos y románticos entre Sonic y Amy. Quise comenzar hoy ya que es ¡San Valentín! Espero que les guste :3**_

 **Palabras: ** 445.

* * *

 **SAN VALENTÍN.**

14 de febrero.

Parejas felices por todas partes. Cosa que desesperaba a la pobre eriza rosada Amy Rose.

 _Esos deberíamos ser Sonic y yo._ Pensó observando a una pareja de conejos tomados de las manos mientras se miraban dulcemente.

Por otro lado.

Sonic se encontraba corriendo felizmente hacia el taller de Tails.

-¡Hola Sonic! -Exclamó Tails al verlo llegar.

-Hola chicos -Preguntó al ver que junto a Tails se encontraba su amiga Cream.

-Creí que estarías con Amy -Dijo la conejita mirándolo algo confundida.

-¿Con Amy? -Preguntó sin entender el erizo.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy Sonic? -Preguntaron ambos.

-Uhm - _Veamos, no es su cumpleaños, aún falta para eso... ¿Navidad? Nono, para eso falta aún más. Eh_...

-No sabes, ¿cierto? -Preguntó casi afirmándolo el zorrito.

-¡Hoy es San Valentín Sonic! ¡El día de los enamorados! -Exclamóp emocionada la conejita mientras observaba al zorrito, que ahora se encontraba rojo.

-¡Es cierto! -Exclamó algo sorprendido Sonic, se había olvidado completamente.

-Ve por Amy, seguro que esta paseando por el parque -Le sonrió cómplice Tails. Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa y salió disparado a buscar a su eriza.-, muy bien, ¿vamos Cream? -Preguntó extendiendo su mano a su amiga. Ella le sonrió, tomó su mano y se fueron caminando.

 _¿Debería llevarle un regalo?_ Se preguntó mientras corría, entonces se detuvo al ver un rosedal gigante, con rosas de todos los colores. Sonrió al encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Con Amy.

Se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida entre el pasto verde. _Sonic..._

-¡Amy! -Creyó escuchar a lo lejos, más no le dió importancia creyendo que lo había imaginado- ¡Amy! -Escuchó más claramente y volteó, sintiendo como una felicidad inmensa se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Sonic! -Exclamó feliz al verlo frente a ella.

La miró dulcemente- Feliz San Valentín, Amy -Dijo extendiendo una rosa blanca. Amy se emocionó ver tan bella rosa.

-¡Sonikku! -Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad.

Ese 14 de febrero, fue uno de los días más felices para la linda pareja de erizos.

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: La rosa blanca es un símbolo de pureza e inocencia, significan amor puro, feliz y para siempre. Si una persona le regala una rosa blanca a su pareja, significa que quiere un futuro sólido con ella.**_

 _ **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi otro fic, Sorry :D**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. Primera cita

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo drabble, ¡espero que les guste!  
**_

 **Palabras:** 540.

* * *

 **PRIMERA CITA.**

Se encontraba esperando a su nueva novia fuera de un lindo restaurante.

 _¿Habré llegado muy temprano?_ Se preguntaba el azulado con nervios.

Sí, Sonic se encontraba realmente nervioso por su cita con Amy. Si bien ya había salido alguna que otra vez con la eriza, esta vez era diferente, eran novios. Y por esta razón había llegado media hora antes al lugar acordado para no hacerla esperar como otras veces.

 _Creo que estoy sudando_. Pensó observando cada pareja que ingresaba al lugar. _¿Debería haberme puesto un traje?_ Comenzó a preocuparse al notar que todos los que entraban lo hacían vistiendo de forma muy elegante.

Miró el reloj de una zorrita que pasó justo por su lado. _Faltan 5 minutos._ Y en un segundo el erizo había desaparecido del lugar.

10 minutos más tarde.

 _Espero que Sonic aún no haya llegado._ Pensaba preocupada la linda eriza rosada casi corriendo con sus tacones.

Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido que había comprado ese mismo día para su cita tan ansiada, con su, ahora novio, Sonikku.

Al llegar el lugar buscó unas púas azules con la mirada. Y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

En la puerta para ingresar al lugar se encontraba Sonic esperándola con una sonrisa radiante, VESTIDO. Y no solo eso, sino que portaba un traje negro, impecable mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas.

Amy se acercó admirando lo bien que se veía su novio. Y al llegar a su lado, él se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas de su eriza.

-Hola Ames –Dijo extendiendo el ramo, ella lo tomó sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

-H-hola Sonic –Pronunció con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Vamos? –Ella asintió tomando su brazo- Ya recordé por qué odio vestirme –Bufó y ella rió levemente- Por cierto, estas preciosa.

La eriza ya se preguntaba cómo iba a disimular sus sonrojos toda la velada.

Rieron y charlaron. Se conocieron aún más, se enamoraron aún más. Y también se lanzaron algunas miradas que decían muchas cosas.

-¡Estuvo estupendo Sonikku! –Exclamó feliz mientras saltaba contenta. Sonic solo la miró, con amor.

-Amy, acércate –Ella volteó y vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Sonic. Un brillo que antes no había notado en ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó acercándose.

-Cierra tus ojos –Ella hizo caso sin entender. Estuvo así unos 15 segundos, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-¿Sonic, qué esta p-No pudo seguir, gracias a unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y vio a su novio con los suyos cerrados. Y se dejó llevar.

Ninguno fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, ni de que se encontraban en medio de la calle. Lo único que sabían, era que su amor crecía cada vez más.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D**_

 _ **-Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: ¡Muchas graciaaas! Trataré de actualizar seguido :D siempre y cuando haya reviews, es lo que impulsa a seguir escribiendo c:**_  
 _ **-Sonye-San: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Ese es uno de mis capítulos preferidos :'v**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Tormenta

**Palabras:** 727.

* * *

 **TORMENTA.**

Comenzó siendo una simple llovizna. Pero la tormenta aumentaba para su mala suerte.

Trueno.

-¡AAAAAAH! – Se cubrió hasta la cabeza, ese fue un trueno muy fuerte. La eriza se encontraba sola, cubierta hasta la cabeza gracias a una fuerte tormenta, a altas horas de la madrugada.

 _Sonic._

Entonces escuchó como alguien comenzaba a golpear la puerta de su casa. Aterrada se bajó de la cama.

Caminando lentamente y con miedo llegó hasta la sala de estar y observó la puerta, en la que aún seguían golpeando fuertemente. Tomó un libro que se encontraba en un estante cerca de donde ella se encontraba y se fue acercando a pasos cortos. Tomando fuertemente el libro, con su mano izquiera giró el picaporte y abrió.

-¡Amy!

Lo siguiente fue el sonido sordo que produjo el libro al chocar con la cabeza del desconocido. Desconocido, que resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que el pobre erizo azul, quien se encontraba sobándose la cabeza, empapado, en el piso.

-Ouch.

-¿¡SONIC!? – Exclamó sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Quién más? - Dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la eriza. Juntos entraron a la casa.

-Te traeré algo para que te seques. ¡¿Quieres decirme que hacías fuera con semejante tormenta?! – Lo regañó.

-Recordé que le temías a las tormentas y quise venir a ver como estabas – Explicó algo avergonzado mientras tiritaba del frío.

-Oh Sonic -Suspiró mientras tomaba una toalla.-, no era necesario que vengas -Lo rodeó con la toalla mientras lo miraba dulcemente. El se sonrojó por la cercanía.

-L-lo sé, solo estaba un poco preocupado -Pronunció desviando la mirada, con las mejillas rosadas

-¿Un poco? – Dijo divertida y el solo se sonrojó aun más-, iré a prepararte algo caliente-Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Ames –Le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

Luego de un rato

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, es muy tarde y tú debes dormir – Dijo levantándose del sillón junto a su novia, pero esta se lo impidió tomando su mano- ¿qué sucede?

-Estás loco si crees que dejaré que te vayas con tormenta y a esta hora -Respondió Amy-, hoy dormirás conmigo.

El rostro de Sonic tranquilamente podía compararse con el de un tomate parlante.

-¿D-dormir contigo? -Logró pronunciar con ojos como platos.

-Si, eso dije.

-P-pero-

-No muerdo Sonic.

-Y-ya lo se -Dijo sonrojándose aún más.-, e-es solo que –

-No haremos nada Sonic, solo vamos a dormir – Rió divertida la eriza al notar el nerviosismo de su amado novio-, vamos ya – Lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo llevó a rastras hacia la habitación.- Muy bien, acuéstate mientras yo voy al baño, ¡ya vuelvo! -Y se encerró.

Sonic se quedó en silencio y bien quieto sobre la parte izquierda de la cama, observando la pared en un punto fijo.

Amy al salir no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sonic relájate un poco – Reía sin poder evitarlo. Se acostó al lado de Sonic-, duerme bien, Sonikku -Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-I-igualmente Ames -Dijo mientras la imitaba dándole también la espalda.

Decidió que iba a ser mejor dejar de imaginarse cosas y cerró los ojos.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-Te quiero, Sonikku – Susurró con voz melosa en el oído del erizo.

 _Mierda, se me paró._

La respiración de Amy se suavizó al igual que el agarre de sus brazos, que dejaron de abrazarlo con fuerza. Se había quedado dormida.

A Sonic se le hicieron eternas las horas hasta que Amy se despertó. Si, un problemita por ahí abajo no lo había dejado dormir.

Sintió como Amy comenzaba a estirarse y se sentaba en la cama- Oh Sonic, estas despierto – Le sonrió radiante. El se sintió contagiado por la sonrisa de su hermosa novia y correspondió - ¿dormiste bien?

-S-si Amy, de maravilla – Mintió. Ella se vio feliz ante la respuesta.

-Muy bien, ¡vamos a desayunar! – Exclamó alegremente y tomando del brazo al ojerozo erizo, lo llevó hacia la cocina.

 _Debo aprender a controlarme mejor._ Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por su eriza rosada.

* * *

 _ **Muy bieeen, aquí les dejo otro drabble :D**_

 _ **Esta Amy que provoca a Sonic :'v**_

 _ **Cote-Dark-Dangerous: ¡mil gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz :'D**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews contándome que les pareció :3**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	4. Muñecos

**Palabras:** 231.

* * *

 **MUÑECOS.**

Sonic, eres mi vida entera, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Amy, tu eres todo para mi, eres la luz que ilumina mis días.

-¡Mi corazón late tan fuerte cada vez que estoy cerca de ti Sonikku!

-¡Eres la rosa mas bella del universo Amy!

-¡Oh Sonic, bésame mucho!

Sonic observaba irritado como Silver sostenía unos muñecos de él y Amy mientras intentaba imitar exageradamente su voz.

-Yo no hablo así -Protestó Amy reprimiendo una risita.

-¡Por supuesto que te besaré Amy! -Continuó "imitando" a Sonic mientras hacía que ambos muñecos se besen- ¡Oh Amy, que bien besas, me vuelves estúpido!

Sonic lo miró ceñudo para luego acercarse y golpearlo- Deja de molestar.

Amy tomó los muñecos- ¿Sonikku, me das un besito? -Le dijo con una dulce voz al muñeco de Sonic. Este acto hizo que el real Sonic se sonroje.

-Oye, a ella no le dices nada -Protestó el erizo plateado con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Solo cállate -Le dijo mientras observaba sonrojado como su novia jugaba con ambos muñecos.-, es porque ella se ve linda, y tú te ves como un idiota.

-¡Oye!

* * *

 _ **Perdón por no subir en estos días, estuve un tanto ocupada, pero ¡aquí esta!**_

 _ **Este Silver es un loquillo :'v lo amo ah**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeeeño drabble. Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció y ¡nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. Curitas

**Palabras:** 427.

* * *

 **CURITAS.**

-¡No seas tan bruto, Sonic! -Gimió del dolor.

-¡Perdón! Lo siento mucho, ¿te duele?

-Un poco, si…

-Trataré de hacerlo más despacio, ¿si?

-Bueno, está bien…

-¿Así esta mejor, Amy?

-Si Sonikku… sigue así.

Mientras tanto, fuera del cuarto...

-¡¿Qué están haciendo esos dos ahí?! -Tails susurró horrorizado a su amigo.

-Oh, querido Tails, ya lo vas a entender algún día -Contestó nuestro querido echidna rojo palmeándole el hombro al pobre zorrito traumado.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué están haciendo todos acá? -Sonic frunció el ceño al ver a Knuckles, Tails y Silver. Se detuvo en el rostro de Tails que bien podría competir con el rojo del echidna.- ¿Por qué estas así Tails? ¿Tienes fiebre? -Se preocupó.

-N-no -tartamudeo el inocente niño- ¡P-pero, u-ustedes no deb-deberian hacer ese tipo de c-cosas en casas a-ajenas! -Le reprochó volviéndose aún más rojo.

Sonic lo miró confundido- ¿De q-

-Gracias Sonikku por ayudarme -Una sonriente Amy apareció detrás del erizo.- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aqu-

-¡Deberían pensar las cosas que hacen, es una casa de familia! -Gritó un Silver histérico.

-¿Qué cosa hicimos?

-No se hagan los confundidos -Dijo el plateado con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Traumaron al niño aquí! -Señaló al zorrito.

-Pero Sonic solo me estaba poniendo una curita en el dedo, sin querer me corté cuando cocinaba…

-Ahh -Dijeron los tres amigos inclinando la cabeza hacia la izquierda al comprender la situación.

-¡S-son unos mal p-pensados! -Gritó Sonic al darse cuenta lo que pensaban sus tres idiotas amigos.- ¡Los voy a matar!

Luego de eso los tres comenzaron a correr escapando de Sonic. Por supuesto que él los atrapó.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? -Se preguntó la linda eriza- Pff, hombres.

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí les dejo un nuevo Drabble! Los chicos son unos mal pensados :'v**_

 _ **Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love: Mill gracias por tu review :D Sonic es un pervertido y un tierno al mismo tiempo :'v me alegro que te hayan gustado los Drabbles, ¡Prometo continuar pronto!**_

 ** _Sonye-San: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me pone muy feliz que te hayas reído, era el propósito jeje me gusta mucho la comedia y aunque esto es muy leve pretendo subir algún fic de humor. ¡Espero tu review para este capítulo! :D_**

 ** _loveread444: Muchas gracias por tu review :'D que bueno que te hayas reído jajajaja Silver es especial :'3_**

 ** _Guest: ¡Sii, se pasa! Jajajaja gracias por tu review, espero que los siguientes te gusten como este :D_**

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció. ¡Nos leemos pronto**_!


	6. Celos

**Palabras:** 617.

* * *

 **CELOS.**

¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación?

-Sigo sin entender que fue lo que pasó -Dijo el erizo plateado recostado en el sillón.

-Créeme que yo tampoco -Bufó Sonic.-, ella solo me gritó, me golpeó y se fue… ¡Me golpeó! ¡Miren esto! -Dijo histérico mientras señalaba la marca rosada de la mano de la eriza en su mejilla- ¡No se va! ¡Estuvo ahí todo el maldito día!

-Estas aún más feo -Se burló Knuckles.

-¡Cállate!

-Solo piensa Sonic, ¿no hiciste nada para que se enoje? -Preguntó Tails.

-Claro que no -Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar. Una lamparita se encendió en su cabeza.-. Con que eso era -Comenzó a carcajearse.

Por otro lado.

-Yo creo que deberías escucharlo, capaz no lo hizo a propósito. -Aconsejó una gata.

-¡Claro que no! Debes enseñarle quien manda, haz que te ruegue -Dijo la murciélago.

Cuatro chicas se encontraban recostadas en el suelo haciendo una "ronda de amigas". Amy las había llamado diciendo que era algo muy importante.

-Sonic puede ser algo despistado a veces -Comentó la pequeña Cream.

-Despistado no, estúpido si -Dijo molesta nuestra querida eriza.- ¡Llevaba esa expresión de "Soy genial y todas me aman"! Y ella no se quedaba atrás, solo le faltaba un cartel que diga "Estoy sola y quiero compañía".

-Debes ir y marcar territorio nena -Dijo con determinación Rouge-, ¡demuéstrale a esa quién es Amy Rose! ¡Enseña tu pecho de mujer!

-¿Mi-mi pecho?

-¡Eso Amy! -La animó Cream.

-¿Lo del pecho no es literal, cierto? -Dijo algo preocupada la gata lila.

-¡Enséñale quien manda, linda!

-¡Lo haré! -Dijo para luego levantarse e ir corriendo hacia el pequeño bar donde había surgido la discusión esa mañana.

Sonic corría hacia la casa de Amy, vio como Rouge, Blaze y Cream salían de esta.

-¡Chicas! ¿Vieron a Amy? -Preguntó. Las tres le lanzaron una mirada aniquiladora.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? -Preguntó Rouge cruzándose de brazos.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-No te diremos donde está -Le dijo una seria Blaze.

-¿Por qué no? -Las observó confundido. Volteó hacia Cream- Cream, ¿tú me dirás dónde está Amy? -Le sonrió.

La conejita tenía un serio debate en su cabeza.

-¡No le digas, Cream! -Le dijo Rouge.

-Uhm -Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer.

-Por favor, Cream -Le sonrió para convencerla.

Con Amy.

-Oye, tú -Dijo la eriza posándose frente a una linda tejón.

-Dime -La reconoció al instante. Era la eriza gritona.

-Solo vengo a decirte qu-

-¡Amy! -La voz de su novio la interrumpió. Lo observó irritada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a enseñar mi pecho -Dijo restándole interés. Sonic la observó atónito.

La tejón rió- Que ridícula, Sonic ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? -Amy enfureció.

-¡Él definitivamente no tiene tiem-

-Si, lo lamento -Sonic le sonrió sacándole un suspiro.-, debo estar con mi novia.

-¿Tienes novia? -Dijo sorprendida. Sonic asintió con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de la eriza, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Si, ¿no es hermosa? -Amy se sonrojó.

-S-Sonic…

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, ¡hasta pronto! -Se fueron abrazados, dejando a la tejón con la palabra en la boca.

La tejón se quedó quieta observando un papel en suelo. Se le había caído a Sonic. Lo tomó.

 _Solo tengo ojos para una eriza, lo siento ;)._

Era lo que decía.

* * *

 _ **Estuve observando los views y descubrí que hay muchísimos lectores fantasmitas, ¡salgan a la luz che! :'v**_

 _ **Buuueno, esta semana empecé las clases, por lo que dudo actualizar muy rápido, trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible, ¿si?**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron sus reviews y a las que marcaron como favorito este fic, ¡Mil gracias!**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció, ¡Hasta**_ _**el próximo drabble!**_


	7. Amigos

**Palabras:** 523.

* * *

 **AMIGOS.**

Esa situación realmente lo irritaba.

Todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo o incluso se reían de él.

Para colmo a sus amigos no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que salir a pasear.

Una niña pasó a su lado observándolo fijamente mientras que el pequeño camaleón que iba con ella parecía aguantar una risa. Sonic alcanzó a escuchar un "qué ridículo".

-¡Es suficiente! -Exclamó harto.- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira?! -Silver lo observó divertido.

-Es que eres muy lindo -Sonic lo fulminó con la mirada-, ya, creo que fue suficiente. -Tails hizo un puchero.

-Pero esto es divertido.

-¿Qué cosa es divertido? -Frunció el ceño confundido. Sus tres amigos lo observaron para luego, por decima quinta vez en el día, explotar en carcajadas.- ¡Los golpearé!

-Yaya, Sonic -Knuckles se secó una lágrima-, antes de salir, por casualidad ¿te miraste en un espejo? -Sonic lo observó sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A un espejo. Es un pedazo de vidrio en el q-

-Ya se qué es un espejo -Lo observó irritado.-, no, no me observé en uno.

-Que estúpido -Susurró Silver.

-¡¿Eso qué significa?!

-Significa lo que significa, idiota.

-Un idiota no debe llamar idiota a otra persona, idiota -Lo fulminó.

-Sonic, yo diría que busques un espejo y lo veas por ti mismo -Los interrumpió Tails ocultando una sonrisita.

Sonic un tanto confundido y, por qué no decirlo, asustado, se dirigió hacia una zorrita que estaba por ahí. Ésta se encontraba retocándose el maquillaje, observándose en un espejito.

-Disculpa, ¿me lo prestarías un segundo? -Preguntó con amabilidad. La zorrita se lo tendió mientras se mordía los labios para no reír.

No sabía si reír, llorar, enterrarse bajo tierra, o lanzar a todos a los robots de Eggman.

El pequeño espejo reflejaba a un Sonic con bigote y la frente escrita diciendo "Soy el Sonikku de mi Amy".

Podía escuchar las risas descontroladas de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

Amy se encontraba regando sus plantas, mientras tarareaba una linda melodía. Pronto sintió un par de pasos detrás suyo. Al voltear se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que a su novio con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oh, Sonic! ¿Qu-No pudo seguir ya que Sonic la calló. Con sus labios.

Confundida correspondió el beso. Luego de unos segundos se separaron recobrando el aire perdido. Ella pudo distinguir unas manchas negras en su frente.

-¿Sonic, qué te-

-Los chicos.

Amy comprendió al instante y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? -Sonic rodó los ojos molesto, y prosiguió a contarle lo ocurrido a su novia, quien reía ante las ocurrencias de sus queridos amigos.

* * *

 _ **La imaginación no llegaba jajajaja como ya pueden ver, en este fic los chicos AMAN molestar a Sonic :'v**_

 _ **A decir verdad este drabble no me gusta mucho como quedó, prometo recompensarlo con los próximos :'v Pero necesitaba darles señales de vida xd**_

 _ **Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, gracias a todos los que comentaron y le dieron fav a la historia :D Espero conocer a más lectores fantasmitas.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció, ¡nos leemos pronto!**_


	8. Chocolate

**Palabras:** 673.

* * *

 **CHOCOLATE.**

Amy Rose aún seguía con el rubor plasmado en su rostro desde lo sucedido esa mañana.

 **Flashback**

Un Sonic resplandeciente llegaba de su recorrido matutino a la casa de su novia.

Tocó el timbre y al abrirse la puerta un aroma exquisito lo embriagó. Un aroma que conocía pero que nunca le dio importancia, hasta ahora.

-¡Hola, Sonic! -La eriza le dio la bienvenida con alegría, como todos los días, pero Sonic solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -Preguntó curioso mientras ingresaba a la casita.

-¿Olor? -Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego levantó su dedo con una sonrisa- Deben ser las galletas que estoy preparando, la masa tiene un a-

-Nonono -Negó Sonic-, conozco el olor de tus galletas, este es más… -Comenzó a olfatear- Más… -Se acercó a Amy y antes de que esta pudiera objetar algo comenzó a olfatearla por todos lados.

-S-Sonic -Se removió incomoda-, qu-jaja -Soltó una risita inconsciente gracias a las cosquillas que le provocaba el tacto de la nariz de su novio-, ¡Sonic!

Sonic tenía su nariz entre sus pechos. Se despegó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Necesito saber que es ese olor -Y se fue.

Así.

Sin más.

Dejando a la pobre eriza con su rostro rojo.

Se quedó estática unos segundos asimilando el hecho de que su novio le había olfateado los pechos. Luego reaccionó al recordar las galletas en el horno.

 **Fin Flashback**

Estaba casi listo. Esa tarde habían decidido hacer una reunión de amigos, todos. Observó la hora y comprobó que faltaba una hora para ir a la casa de Cream y Vainilla.

Comenzó a reflexionar sobre la salud mental de su novio.

Definitivamente Amy Rose amaba a Sonic the Hedgehog. Pero, ¿entenderlo? Eso es otra cosa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su novio y sus problemas mentales no se dio cuenta de la puerta abriéndose. Ni de quién aparecía tras esta.

El intruso se acercó con sigilo a la mesa de la cocina, en la cual se encontraba la eriza tarareando una canción con un lindo delantal rosa. Luego comenzó a bailar la canción moviendo sus caderas de una forma que al misterioso intruso le costó pensar con claridad sin llevarse la mesa puesta. Luego de lo que parecieron unos tortuosos e interminables 30 segundos dejó el paquete en la mesa y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevó la eriza al ver un gran paquete junto a una carta en su mesa.

Tomó la carta y la abrió.

" _Querida Amy Rose:_

 _Me gusta mucho_ _el chocolate. Es sencillo, pero con un sabor exquisito que gusta a casi todo el mundo. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tú, Amy Rose, eres como_ _el chocolate?_

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Me encantas"_

Sin poder contenerse enrojeció casi tanto como a la mañana. Un extraño le acababa de dar a entender que era exquisita.

Observó el paquete y al abrirlo se encontró con bombones de diferentes formas. Chocolate en barra, chocolate blanco y negro. Se le hacía agua la boca.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y Sonic apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola Amy -Saludó contento.

-Hola Sonic -Dijo ruborizada.

-A que no adivinas -Sonrió emocionado. Parecía un niño.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó observándolo confundida. Él se acercó y se posó tras ella. Obviamente, Amy se sonrojó aún más.

-Ya descubrí qué era ese olor, eras tú -Le dijo en el oído. Amy se estremeció-, y entendí porque me sentí hechizado, después de todo, ¿a quién no le gusta el chocolate?

* * *

 _ **Hola gente hermosa, llegue con un nuevo drabble :D**_

 _ **El colegio me esta matando y la Señora Imaginación no coopera.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les guste y si no, ya saben, pueden dejarme sus opiniones y críticas (constructivas plz :'v) en un lindo review, que siempre me hace bien leerlos.**_

 _ **Perdónnnn si ven faltas de ortografía o errores en la redacción, dejen sus reviews y ¡nos leemos pronto bebos!**_

 _ **(lectores fantasmas repórtense :'v)**_


	9. Silver

**Palabras: ** 679 **.**

* * *

 **SILVER**

–Y entonces me insultó, ¡me insultó! -Exclamaba frustrado- Ya no sé qué hacer para que piense diferente.

–Déjala amigo -Sonic le palmeó el hombro a un deprimido Silver-, aún hay muchos peces en el mar.

–¿Para qué quiero un pez? Yo quiero una gata -Dijo confundido. Sonic se abofeteó.

Silver es Silver.

–Yo creo que deberías seguir luchando por ella Silver -Sonrió Amy.

–¿Tú crees eso? -Preguntó con un tierno puchero.

–¡Claro que si!

–¡Claro que no!

Azul y rosa se miraron desafiantes.

–Yo soy la romántica aquí, sé lo que una chica quiere -sonrió orgullosa. Sonic rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, pero yo soy el galán experto en conquista, yo puedo ayudarlo y enseñarle mis técnicas -Dijo engreído.

–¿Cuáles? ¿Correr todo el día? ¿Dejar plantadas a las chicas en las citas? -Enarcó una ceja.

–Ouch -Dijo Silver.

–Ya veremos que consejos lo ayudan más. -Ambos juntaron frentes con miradas aniquiladoras.- Pero primero -Le dio un fugaz beso-, ahora si, comencemos.

Lecciones de chicas.

Por: Amy Rose.

–Muy bien, lección número uno: las chicas.

Silver tragó saliva.

Se encontraban en una habitación casi vacía. Silver permanecía sentado con una libreta en sus manos.

–Las chicas son personas sensibles, románticas, alegres y hermosas -Dijo observándose en un espejo.-. Somos seductoras -Mirada sexy-, ardientes -Se muerde el labio- y siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.

Silver quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Seducción.

Por: Sonic the Hedhehog.

–Muy bien hermano, hoy te enseñaré como conquistar a una linda chica -Sonrió pícaro mientras que Silver escuchaba atentamente-, para eso, he traído a una chica muy bella para la demostración.

En eso vuelve a entrar Amy caminando hasta Sonic.

–¿Amy? -Silver arqueó una ceja.- ¿No debía ser linda? ¡Ouch!

–Cállate Silver -Dijo la eriza guardando su martillo.

–Muy bien, empecemos por: las miradas.

Silver anotaba.

–Las miradas expresan mil palabras. -Sonrió mientras observaba seductoramente a Amy- Con esta mirada yo le digo: nena, estás buenísima. Y ella responde:

–Oh Sonic, gracias -Amy se mordió el labio pícara. El rostro de Sonic se descompuso para luego tomar de las mejillas a Amy y besarla con fuerza.

–Uhm, ¿chicos? -Silver los observaba algo confundido- ¿Entonces qué hago? -Ellos seguían besándose- ¿Solo la miro así? Es algo difícil ¿saben? Uhm, bueno, gracias Sonic y Amy.

Se paró algo decepcionado al ver que sus dos amigos seguían concentrados en intercambiar saliva.

Más tarde.

–¿Crees que aprendió algo? -Susurró el erizo azul escondido en los arbustos.

–Espero que sí -Respondió la eriza a su lado.

Se encontraban observando a la futura pareja. Silver les había comentado que estarían en el parque. Y efectivamente, ambos, erizo y gata, ahí estaban, sentados en una banca charlando.

Silver parecía nervioso mientras que Blaze tan solo lo observaba algo impaciente.

–No escucho nada -Bufó la eriza.

–Yo tampoco. Que… ¿Qué esta haciendo ese idiota?

Silver se encontraba haciendo una mueca demasiado extraña. Luego le sonrió. Blaze se le quedó mirando para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Silver se sonrojó y ofendido se levantó.

–Pobre Silver -Dijo Amy algo entristecida. Sonic la observó.

–Yo se que algún día va a pod-

–¡Shh! ¡Mira!

La boca de Sonic se abrió exageradamente al ver como Blaze, esa gata inexpresiva que siempre insultaba a su amigo, tomaba de las mejillas rosadas al erizo plateado, estampándole un beso en los labios.

–Al parecer funcionó -Dijo sorprendido.

Amy casi saltaba de la emoción

–¡Que romántico! -Se abanicó con su mano mientras sonreía emocionada.- ¡Ese es un beso de telenovela!

–Podríamos imitarlos si quieres -Insinuó Sonic con una sonrisa ladeada. Amy lo miró para luego, con una sonrisa, abalanzarse sobre su novio llenándolo de besos por todo el rostro, terminando en sus labios, probándolos una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Hola gente!**_

 _ **Pasó bastante tiempo desde la última actualización. Este drabble no me quedó muy bien que digamos :'v**_

 _ **El colegio está complicado y sumando a ciertas personas se me hizo difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir :s**_

 _ **Espero que a alguien le haya gustado jajajajaja**_

 _ **Háganmelo saber por review :3 saben que amo leerlos :D**_

 _ **¡Hasta**_ _**el próximo drabble!**_


	10. Luna y estrellas

**Palabras : **646.

* * *

 **LUNA Y ESTRELLAS**

Observaba la esfera divina sobre él, brillaba hermosamente iluminando el prado en el cual se encontraba recostado.

El brillo que desprendía lograba relajarlo completamente, era un brillo hipnotizante al igual que el de las estrellas.

Comenzó a reconocer las constelaciones dibujadas el cielo. Distinguió entre ellas a Draco, una gran constelación, aunque pese a ello, no era muy brillante. Lupus le resultó fácil de reconocer también, una pequeña constelación, que posee una treintena de estrellas de segunda y tercera magnitud.

Y vio a Vela, su constelación preferida, con muchas estrellas brillantes, hermosa. Al verla solo podía recordar a su eriza, a Amy.

Observó nuevamente la luna y tras bostezar unos segundos, con ojos cansados imaginó su rostro en ella, y una serie de momentos cruzaron su mente.

Desde que se conocieron, desde que la salvó por primera vez, sus risas, sus abrazos, sus huidas, sus enojos, sus berrinches, sus celos, sus llantos, sus juegos, sus batallas, sus besos. Cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, y ella los aceptó, perdonando todos los errores cometidos; cuando hicieron oficial su noviazgo frente a sus amigos; cuando se pelearon por primera vez; cuando se reconciliaron por primera vez...

¿En qué momento su corazón comenzó a latir diferente al estar cerca de ella? ¿Acaso siempre fue así? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de ello?

Amy había cavado en lo profundo de su corazón, encerrándose sin intención de salir de este. Se había adueñado de él sin que pueda impedirlo.

Y le agradaba.

Todas esas molestias que le pudo haber causado en el pasado habían desaparecido, sin dejar rastro.

Todo en ella lo tenía cautivado. Cerró los ojos recordándola.

Su inocencia y dulzura, sus enojos y regaños, sus caricias y besos, sus miradas y sonrisas. Su actitud mandona y decidida, su determinación y optimismo, su fe y esperanza, su amor.

Amy tenía muchas virtudes y defectos que la hacían especial, que la hacían brillar de manera única.

Al igual que Vela.

Y con ese pensamiento, se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 **—**

Abrió los ojos con pereza al escuchar los golpes en la puerta. Observó la hora, la cual marcaba las 8:03 am.

Frunció el ceño, definitivamente mataría a quién la haya despertado de su lindo sueño.

Por supuesto que éste no era sobre un erizo llamado Sonic. Uhm, claro que no.

Caminó con fatiga hasta la puerta, la cual sería siendo golpeada por quien sea que estuviera tras ésta.

Al abrir la puerta sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, al igual que desde los 8 años, cuando lo conoció. Su garganta se secó y sintió si docenas de mariposas estuvieran revoloteando por su panza.

Flores de todos los colores en ramos, se encontraban dispersos por todo su jardín. Salió de la casa sintiendo como sus piernas amenazaban con jugarle en contra.

Rosas, celestes, rojas, amarillas, naranjas, verdes, lilas, blancas. ¡Era como ver un arcoíris! El sol brillante y el canto de los pájaros solo hacían de la escena aún más hermosa.

Sintió una respiración en su cuello, y sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante, volteó para observarlo, tan sonriente como siempre.

Sus ojos verdes la observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos. Amor, ternura, diversión, pasión. Abrió su boca para decir algo, mas de ésta no salió nada.

–Felices tres meses, Ames -Sonrió para luego abrazarla y besarla como tanto le gustaba.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _En mi país son las 2 am y yo acá subiendo un capítulo para ustedes :'v_**

 ** _Este pequeño drabble salió de un momento de inspiración (que pocas veces ocurre). Espero que sea de su agrado :D_**

 _ **Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y por sus reviews, juro que AMO leerlos y me llenan el corazón de felicidad.**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció este Sonic cursi, y ¡nos leemos pronto!**_


	11. Velas

**Palabras** : 840.

* * *

 **VELAS**

Una cita romántica.

Eso era lo que habían planeado, pero, ¿cómo iban a saber que se cortaría la luz?

Todo Mobius se encontraba a oscuras.

Así que tuvieron que recurrir a otro recurso: las velas.

Amy Rose no podía estar más frustrada. Habían organizado esta cena desde hacía dos semanas y por distintos motivos tuvieron que cancelar, o pasarla para otro día.

Sonic no se sentía muy diferente, pero prefería ser el optimista en la relación, ya que su novia malhumorada era lo más pesimista que podía existir en su planeta.

Sonic buscaba las velas por los cajones de la eriza. Estaban en su casa.

Ella reposaba en el sofá con cara de pocos amigos, balbuceando cosas inentendibles, que Sonic, a pesar de no escuchar lo que su novia decía, podía imaginar que era.

–La vida no quiere que tengamos una cena romántica, Sonic. -Bufó y él no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿De qué te ríes?

–Dime, Ames -Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada-, qué puede ser más romántico que una cena, bajo la luz de la luna y unas velas, sin mencionar la deliciosa comida que cociné para ti.

Ella lo miró, aún sin convencerse y él se acercó, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la eriza.

–Ven, ya las encontré.

 **—**

Cenaban en silencio, la comida estaba algo fría, por el corte. Sin embargo, Sonic siguió con su positividad, por ende, Amy estaba de más mal humor.

–No está tan mal, ¿cierto? -Dijo sonriente. Ella levantó una ceja.- ¿Te dije que estás preciosa?

–No puedes verme bien.

–Claro que sí, la luz de las velas te hacen ver hermosa. -Le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

–Bueno, creo que no está tan mal -Dijo con una sonrisita-, pudo haber sido peor.

Y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Una gota. Luego dos. Luego tres. Y lo siguiente fueron miles y miles de gotas cayendo del cielo. Las estrellas fueron cubiertas por nubes de lluvia que se encargaron de mojarlos, a ellos, a las velas y a su comida.

Rápidamente Sonic llevó todo adentro, y en menos de 15 segundos ambos se encontraban dentro de la casita.

Sonic, algo mojado se encargó de prender otras velas, iluminando la sala.

Al hacerlo buscó con la mirada a su novia, la cual parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier instante.

–Nuestra suerte es tremenda -Dijo rascándose el cuello, con una sonrisa nerviosa por no saber cómo animar a su novia.

–Deberíamos ir a dormir -Dijo seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su habitación.

Él la detuvo y ella lo miró.

–Ames, no te sientas mal -Dijo mientras brindaba caricias en su mano con su dedo pulgar.-, podremos repetir esto cuando tu quieras. Ahora solo relájate.

–Yo solo quería cenar, pasarla bien y estar juntos -Dijo desanimada-, no teníamos una cita desde hace mucho y extraño eso y-Él la calló con su dedo.

–Tenemos toda la vida para eso, hay que disfrutar cada momento juntos, con o sin luz -Le acarició la mejilla-, con lluvia o sin lluvia.

Se besaron dulcemente, los labios de él capturaron con delicadeza el inferior de ella. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. La lengua de él delineó el contorno del labio superior de Amy y ella le abrió paso en su boca.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando. Sonic extendió el brazo tomando una vela y caminaron casi a ciegas hasta la habitación. Se separaron.

–¿Estás segura de esto? -Preguntó observándola con la luz que les daba la vela. Los ojos de Amy brillaban.

Acarició sus púas azules y le sonrió.

–Quiero estar contigo, Sonic.

Eso fue todo lo que bastó.

Con delicadeza la llevó hasta la cama y ella se sentó. Sonic dejó la vela en la mesita de luz y se acercó volviéndola a besar. La acomodó suavemente en la cama mientras acariciaba sus púas.

Con sus manos recorrió todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar su cuello para luego descender hasta sus pequeños senos cubiertos por ese hermoso vestido. Pronto logró sacárselo y los besó con ternura mientras acariciaba sus suaves piernas. Amy soltaba suspiros de placer y gemía despacio.

Pronto ambos erizos estuvieron listos y se unieron demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, bajo la cálida y tenue luz de la vela.

Después de todo, mientras haya amor, lo demás no tiene mucha importancia.

* * *

 _ **Se que quieren matarme por no subir nada en todo un mes, y más. Lo se, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**_

 _ **Esto pensé en subirlo hace unas tres semanas, pero hubo muchísimos cortes de luz y tuve algunas complicaciones, sin contar el colegio y las materias.**_

 _ **Espero que este drabble sea suficiente para que me perdonen por tardar tanto :'v**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y le dieron fav a la historia, me hacen muy feliz**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció, ¡y nos leemos pronto!**_


	12. ¡Sorpresa!

**Palabras:** 940.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA!**

Un azulado erizo se encontraba estirándose en la cama.

Bostezó y se refregó los ojos acostumbrándose a la vista.

Caminó hacia la puerta con pocas ganas de vivir y antes de que toque el pomo ésta se abrió rápidamente, tirándolo al suelo.

–¡Sonic! —Entraron sus amigas con sonrisas radiantes. Cream fue la primera en darse cuenta de su expresión y el huevo que probablemente comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza— ¿Qué haces en el piso, Sonic?

–Es agradable estar aquí, es especial cuando hace frío y el piso está congelado —Dijo de forma sarcástica, aunque ellas ignoraron su tono.

–Te tenemos una misión para hoy, Sonic —Dijo Rouge de forma misteriosa.

–¿Por qué debería hacerla? —Dijo malhumorado. Esa mañana no vio a Amy al despertarse y eso le ponía muy de malas.

–¿No sabes que día es hoy? —Él las observó con el signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro.

–Oh, bueno, de todas formas es algo simple —Dijo la gata lila—, debes ir a buscar estas cosas, en ese orden que dice en el papel.

Él lo tomó y antes de salir corriendo dijo un rápido "Nos vemos chicas".

Observó la lista con curiosidad:

 **-Una rosa roja, una blanca, una amarilla y una violeta.**

 **-Una cámara de fotos.**

 **-Una caja de chocolates.**

 **-Un traje de vestir. (Puesto)**

 **Luego debes ir al pequeño jardín escondido, que tanto conocen tu y Amy.**

Se ruborizó ante lo último.

Observó la absurda lista con confusión, pero finalmente comenzó a buscar.

Decidió ir al rosedal de donde había sacado la rosa para Amy cuando le pidió para ser su novio.

Al llegar ahí fue a buscar las rosas, pero al tomar la violeta vio un papel cerca de donde se encontraba.

" _Euym gsqwikymwxi oe vswe foeqge, ¿zivheh? Iw yq fyiq oykev, pyc livpsws tsv gmivxs."_

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de idioma era ese?

Lo ignoró y decidió seguir con la lista. "Una cámara de fotos", y ya sabía a dónde ir.

En cinco segundos ya se encontraba en el taller de su amigo el zorro.

–¡Tails! —Lo llamó mientras dejaba las cosas en un escritorio.— ¡Tails!

Pero lo que necesitaba estaba frente a sus ojos. Una brillante cámara con un papelito al costado.

Lo tomó encontrándose nuevamente con ese idioma extraño.

" _Iwxs iw yq vikeos hi Xemhw, elsve tshvipsw getyvev qyiwyvsw pspiqxsw jiomgiw, nyqxsw pm epsv"_

Guardó ambas notas en la funda de la cámara, y tomó las rosas y fue en busca de lo siguiente en la lista. "Caja de chocolates".

Fácil.

Pronto llegó a la casa de su querido amigo Sweet The Bear.

–¡Sonic! —Dijo con felicidad el gran animal. Sonic sonrió ladeadamente.— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–¿Podrías darme una caja de chocolates, Sweet? —El oso asintió emocionado y a los dos minutos volvió con una gran caja, de color blanca con un moño marrón.

–¿Otro regalo para tu novia? —Sonic enrojeció y negó rápidamente. El oso amistoso soltó una risa gruesa— Pues buena suerte, Sonic.

–Gracias, ¡hasta pronto!

Cuando iba a comenzar a correr el oso lo detuvo.

–Casi lo olvidaba, esto es tuyo.

Y le tendió otro papel. De nuevo esos mensajes inentendibles.

" _Eo jmq tyhi hiwgyfvmv uymiq gsgmqefe xeq hiomgmswsw glsgsoexiw, ¿vigyivhew iwi hme? Gewm xi gsps e xm iq zid hi e osw glsgsoexiw"_

La guardó junto con las otras y finalmente fue a buscar lo último, y definitivamente lo peor.

Al terminar de ponerse el estúpido e incómodo traje observó la hora.

14:35 pm. Seguro sus amigos habían decidido reunirse y se acordaron de avisarle a él esa mañana.

Bufó pensando en lo despistados que eran sus amigos. Cuando fue a recoger las cosas que debía llevar se encontró con otro papel, que antes no estaba ahí. Con algo de molestia lo abrió.

" _Vieopiqxi pi pyivs tsv zivxi hi qyizs gsq iwi xveni, wsos los legi uyi pi iqepsvi eyq pew hi xm."_

Suspiró pesadamente y se fue.

Al llegar no veía nada, ni a nadie. Hasta que de pronto todos salieron de sus escondites.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonic! —Exclamaron todos sus amigos.

El quiso abofetearse a si mismo, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de su propio cumpleaños?

Unas manos lo rodearon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonikku! —Dijo para después besarlo. Todos comenzaron a chiflar y Sonic no sabía dónde meterse.— ¡Qué bueno que conseguiste las cosas que mande a pedirte!

–¿Tú sabías de todo esto? —Preguntó confundido señalando la cámara, las rosas, los chocolates y a si mismo.

–¡Claro que si! -Sonrió alegre— ¿Qué no leíste mis cartas?

Y Sonic se quedo mudo, saco los papelitos de la funda e intentó captar el mensaje.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Sonic, pero antes de eso la eriza rosada, divertida por la cara de concentración de Sonic, le susurró al oído.

–Solo debes desplazar cada letra 4 posiciones a la derecha, Sonic.

Y él sintió esa típica descarga eléctrica, siempre que ella hacía eso.

 _ **Okey soy malísima con los finales jajaja**_

 _ **Esto no puede llamarse Drabble, pero no importa porque no actualizo hace un montón y se los debía.**_

 _ **Para los que no entiendan las cartitas de Amy, se le llama cifrado de César o código de César, y debe su nombre a Julio César quien usaba este método para comunicarse con sus generales. Solo deben correr una letra cuatro posiciones a la derecha. Por ejemplo: A va a ser E, B va a ser F, C va a ser G y así con todas las letras.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a la reviews en el anterior Drabble, perdonen si no les gusto!**_

 _ **Espero que este les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y ¡nos leemos pronto!**_


	13. Copos de nieve

**Palabras:** 531.

* * *

 **COPOS DE NIEVE**

Ese día, por la tarde, había comenzado a nevar, sorprendiendo a todos y cubriendo todo de un color blanco.

Los niños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve y sus risas llenaban de alegría el lugar.

Amy Rose estaba encantada observando cada copo de nieve que caía del cielo.

Se frotó las manos tapadas con guantes por el frío y caminó por el parque. Miró al cielo con sus ojos brillantes.

Sacó la lengua dejando que varios copos se posen en ella, enfriándola. Rió alegre, realmente amaba la nieve.

Sus amigos la observaban a lo lejos con una sonrisa. Amy se veía adorable.

Debido a su concentración al estar armando un muñeco, no fue capaz de evitar una bola de nieve que se estrelló de lleno en su rostro. Se levantó rápidamente y al sacarse la nieve de los ojos observó molesta al erizo azul que se carcajeaba a unos pasos de ella.

–¿Qué crees que haces, Sonic? —Dijo tratando de no alterarse, no cambiaría su buen humor por culpa de su infantil novio.

–Solo me divierto un poco —Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. Amy rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir con su muñeco, pero en un milisegundo otra bola de nieve dio en su brazo. Volteó para fulminar con la mirada al erizo, quien comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Decidida a vengarse armó rápidamente una bola y la lanzó. Como era de esperarse, Sonic la esquivó y le sacó la lengua de forma burlona. Amy bufó y armó otra, pero antes de poder tomar un puñado de nieve, Sonic había vuelto a atacar.

Y así comenzaron una guerra fría. Amy, con ese espíritu competitivo no daba el brazo a torcer, lo que divertía mucho a su azulado novio.

Sonic lanzó una gran bola de nieve que golpeó en la cara a la eriza, lo que ocasionó que cayera de espaldas al suelo blanco y su cabeza quede cubierta de nieve, mientras sus manos se movían frenéticamente. Sus amigos rieron con la escena, pero su novio no.

–¡Lo siento! —Exclamó conteniendo la carcajada.

Se acercó preocupado y ayudó a la eriza a sacarse la nieve. Luego le tendió la mano para que se parase.

Su mirada se cargó de ternura al ver las mejillas rosadas de su novia, y los pequeños copos de nieve adornando sus largas pestañas negras y su pequeña, y también rosada, nariz. Soltó una risita.

–¿De qué te ríes? —Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Sonic le guiñó un ojo y miró hacia arriba, al cielo.

Cuando sintió la misma cantidad de copos de nieve en su nariz la miró divertido.

–Ahora estamos iguales —Dijo y juntó su nariz con la de ella, al igual que luego lo hizo con sus labios.

–

 _ **Sí, ya se que tardé demasiaaaado en actualizar, lo se y les pido mil perdones!**_

 _ **Trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez, ¿si? :'v**_

 _ **En fin, este nuevo Drabble "Copos de nieve" me parece que quedó bien, me gusto y espero que a ustedes también c:**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews contándome que les pareció. Gracias por todos los leídos, los comentarios y los favs, ¡los aprecio muchísimo!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos, ojalá, pronto!**_


	14. Picnic

**Palabras:** 460.

* * *

 **PICNIC**.

El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azul.

Todos parecían estar de buen humor y felices. Excepto cierta pareja de erizos...

–¡Ella te miraba como comiéndote con los ojos! —Exclamó una celosa Amy— ¡No coquetees con todas las chicas!

–¡Solo la salvé de que un balón le de justo en la cabeza! —Se defendió Sonic.

–Sí, y luego le dijiste: cualquier cosa puedes decirme, con esa sonrisa insinuadora tuya. —Bufó molesta— Y ella va y te dice: eres mi héroe, Sonic —La imitó con voz aguda y haciendo ojitos exageradamente.

–No seas dramática, Amy —Le dijo dándose la vuelta, para terminar con la discusión.

Amy dio un grito exasperada y se fue dando pasos furiosos.

Sonic suspiró, debía hacer algo para que Amy se desenoje y lo perdone.

Una lamparita imaginaria se encendió dentro de su cabeza, y se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

—

–No seas dramática, Amy. —Dijo burlonamente frente a un espejo— Estúpido Sonic.

Se retocó un poco y luego de refunfuñar un poco más salió de su casita. Un destello azul la envolvió y pronto estaba en los brazos de su idiota novio, corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Exclamó creyendo que iba a caerse. Sonic sonrió despreocupado e ignoró su pregunta.

Luego de unos segundos, se detuvo frente a un lago. Amy se sorprendió al ver una manta en el pasto y una canasta sobre ella.

El lugar era precioso, el sol iluminaba a través de los altos árboles, debido a su posición siendo el atardecer.

El cielo parecía pintado con acuarelas rosas, celestes y violetas.

Se sentaron en silencio, Amy, sin palabras, observaba a su erizo. Estaba clarísimo que ya lo había perdonado, pues cada vez que él tenía esos detalles ella sentía como se derretía por dentro, su panza se llenaba de mariposas inquietas que revoloteaban dentro de ella.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sus miradas lo decían todo. La de él, pedía perdón, mientras que la de ella respondía con un "te perdono". Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a comer lo que había en la canasta. Claramente **no** hecho por Sonic.

Pero él no diría nada, y ella no lo mandaría al frente. Sabía lo malo que era el erizo en la cocina.

Entre risas y charlas el cielo abandonó sus colores pasteles, para dar paso a las estrellas y la luna de la noche. Así, finalizó esa inesperada pero agradable "cita" que ambos prometieron repetir pronto.

—

 _ **¡Hola! Lo prometido en deuda :v**_

 _ **Un nuevo drabble, pude terminarlo en un período más corto, sigo mal por haber tardado tanto con el anterior :'c**_

 _ **Espero que este, pese a su simpleza y sencillez, les haya gustado**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews, y ¡nos leemos, ojalá, pronto!**_


	15. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Palabras:** 912.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Amy y las chicas se las estaban pasando de maravilla.

Bueno, ¿quién no se la pasaría bien al ver a tu novio y tus amigos vestidos de Papá Noel y sus duendes?

Sin embargo, los chicos no estaban muy felices que digamos.

 _Volvamos unas horas atrás..._

El gran grupete de amigos había decidido salir a pasear. Observaban maravillados todos los decorativos navideños, ese día sería el show por la navidad en la plaza del centro, era una costumbre adquirida en los últimos años. Al llegar a la plaza contemplaron con ojos emocionados el gigante árbol navideño, al cual aún le faltaban algunos adornos.

–Es hermoso —Dijo una conejita con ojos soñadores. Las demás chicas asintieron con grandes sonrisas, mientras que los chicos se habían entretenido observando las cajas de comida que llevaban los encargados de decorar la plaza para el evento.

Se habían organizado en parejas para llevar un adorno. Todos debían llevar algo para agregar al árbol, y así lo hicieron.

Se acercaron hasta el enorme árbol y las chicas llevaron sus regalos hasta los duendecitos (por supuesto, eran disfraces).

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver y, sorprendentemente Shadow —nadie sabe cómo llegó a parar ahí—, se quedaron esperándolas aún más cerca de las cajas de comida.

Comenzaron a charlar de cualquier estupidez, como por ejemplo de la cara de Shadow, que parecía odiar hasta su propia existencia en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo con todos esos idiotas.

Interrumpieron su conversación al ver cómo uno de los duendes caía golpeándose la cara contra el pavimento, seguido de un niño que se interpuso en el camino de otros dos que empujaban el gran trineo de Santa, con éste encima. El duende que iba delante quiso detenerse para no atropellar al pequeño, pero no logró correrse él así que quedó atrapado debajo del trineo rojo. El oso hormiguero vestido de Santa, con varios kilos de más, quiso bajar a ayudar, pero se enredó con uno de los cables que le daban luz al trineo y cayó golpeándose la frente. El de atrás entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a mover sus brazos pidiendo ayuda, y sin querer golpeó en la nariz a otro pobre duende malhumorado.

–Idiotas —Silver soltó una carcajada al ver la escena, pero fue callado por un golpe de parte de Sonic.

–¡Oh, no! —Chilló una liebre vestida de una duendecita adorable— ¡Necesitaremos reemplazos! —Le dijo a su compañera, quien asintió preocupada. Ambas miraron para todos lados, hasta que posaron su mirada en los 5 chicos, quienes reían al ver el espectáculo recién formado.

–Creo que el show se les adelantó unas horas —Dijo Knuckles riendo junto con Silver.

–Disculpen —La voz dulce de la liebre los hizo voltearse—, ¿ustedes son los suplentes?

–¿Suplentes de qué? —Preguntó Tails mirándola confundido.

–Del show —Dijo con una sonrisa blanca—, este sector es donde están los actores, ustedes deben ser los suplentes de los tipos de allí —Dijo señalando a los duendes y al gordo Santa.

–Oh, no, es una equivocación —Intentó explicar Tails, mas la liebre ya había colocado un sombrero verde en la cabeza de Silver.

Unas duendecitas aparecieron y arrastraron a los cinco chicos a los vestidores.

–Yo no tengo que estar aquí —Dijo Shadow enojado. Llevaba puesto un trajecito de duende y un sombrerito rojo.

–Cambia esa cara, asustarás a los niños —Lo regañó una ardilla y él cerró la boca, dejando un rostro inexpresivo.

–¿Por qué yo tengo que ser Santa? —Bufó Sonic. Silver lo miró con envidia.

–Sí, ¿por qué él tiene que ser Santa?

Los duendes los ignoraron y luego de un rato los empujaron hasta el escenario, el show estaba por comenzar.

Las chicas buscaban a sus novios muy preocupadas, pero cuando vieron al escenario toda su preocupación desapareció.

Sonic Santa estaba sentado en un gran y rojo trineo, el cual era llevado por una fila de renos con nariz roja encabezada por un malhumorado Knuckles. Tails sonreía adorable con su trajecito de duende y entregaba dulces a todos los niños que se encontraban delante de todo, Shadow y Silver lo seguían de cerca. Shadow le lanzó un dulce a un niño, golpeándolo en la frente y haciendo que éste llore.

El héroe Silver llegó para alegrarlo con un estúpido baile irlandés, pero todos los niños comenzaron a lanzarle dulces. Él se fue murmurando algo de que debían haberle dado el traje de Santa.

Sonic era un buen actor por lo que fingió ser Santa a la perfección, los niños se sentaban en su regazo pidiendo sus deseos por Navidad. Amy miraba con amor y orgullo la escena, los niños parecían amar a Sonic.

En cuanto el show terminó, ellas se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas, y al pobre Shadow. El árbol, ya terminado, brillaba con fuerza. Las luces se encendieron por todo el lugar, dando una vista hermosa. La nieve caía y todos comenzaron a cantar una canción navideña.

Luego de abrazos y felicitaciones los chicos pudieron ir a cambiarse, excepto por Sonic, a quien los niños perseguían.

Sonic miró a Amy, y le dio un beso fugaz, para luego irse con los contentos niños.

¿Qué sería de una navidad sin nuestros seres queridos?

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz navidad atrasada a todos mis lectores activos y a los fantasmitas! Jajaja**_

 _ **Ojalá lo hayan pasado súper, y espero que pasen un hermoso año nuevo, que arranque súper y puedan terminarlo lo mejor posible❤**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Dejen sus reviews, ¡y nos leemos en el próximo!**_


	16. Masquerade

**Palabras** : 692.

* * *

 **MASQUERADE**

¿Alguna vez han asistido a un baile de máscaras?

Bueno, Amy Rose nunca tuvo el placer de ir a uno.

Por eso cuando Rouge anunció que festejaría su cumpleaños con un baile, ella y el resto de las chicas se emocionaron muchísimo. Cabe destacar que esa misma tarde fueron en busca de sus máscaras perfectas.

–¡Cream, esa es perfecta para ti! —Dijo con emoción la eriza rosada, al ver un precioso antifaz dorado con detalles blancos y plateados.

-Oh, gracias Amy —Le dijo con una sonrisa, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de comprarla, no había visto otra que le guste más que esa.

Blaze había hecho rápido y no había dado muchas vueltas para escoger su máscara perfecta. Era plateada con plumas violetas que le daban un toque divino, y a ella le quedaba estupenda.

–Oye, Rouge —La gata lila llamó a la murciélago—. Esa te quedaría bien.

La máscara de la que hablaba era roja y negra, tenía brillos y lo que parecían ser diamantes platinados. Muy al estilo Rouge.

–Vaya, gatita —Dijo mirando con interés los diamantes que adornaban la costosa máscara—. Al parecer tienes buen gusto.

Amy estaba feliz por sus amigas, quienes ya se encontraban pagando sus cosas. Pero comenzaba a impacientarse al no encontrar ninguna que le quede lo suficientemente bien.

–Tiene que ser perfecta —Murmuró mientras caminaba observando cada máscara— Tiene que ser hermosa —Frunció el ceño al ver una máscara marrón caca con detalles rosas. Era horrible—; tiene que tener un toque sexy, pero no demasiado —La siguiente era de un color rojo fuerte, demasiado para su gusto. Negó con la cabeza—; y en definitiva, no debe ser ni infantil, ni chillona o-

Se detuvo estática frente al estante. Sonrió ampliamente.

–Bienvenidos chicos —Dijo Rouge, con un vestido de color negro escotado, unos tacones del mismo color y por supuesto, su sexy máscara, que la hacía verse irresistible ante los ojos masculinos del lugar—. Gracias por venir a festejar mi cumpleaños, disfruten de este ardiente baile —Dijo y en cuanto terminó de hablar, se apagaron las luces y la música lenta se detuvo, dando paso a la movida.

Sonic estaba algo preocupado. ¿Cómo encontraría a Amy si esta no había querido mostrarle su máscara?

Esa mañana lo había echado a patadas de la casa, literalmente.

Todo para que no la viera arreglarse.

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

Él llevaba una máscara normal que le quedaba muy bien, era de color negro y tenía algunos detalles más claros. Observó con sus ojos verdes el lugar, intentando encontrar a su novia entre todas las hembras que bailaban alocadas al ritmo de la música.

Un toque en su hombro lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con una eriza que le quitó el aliento.

–¿Amy? —Dijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

–¿Buscabas a alguien, Sonic? —Preguntó sonriendo coqueta.

Llevaba un vestido de color blanco, con un escote en V que puso contento a Sonic. La espalda era abierta y simplemente quedaba perfecto con su cuerpo. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos de color blanco que quedaban acorde al vestido. Pero Sonic quedó embobado al ver sus ojos esmeralda que resaltaban con su máscara platinada, adornada con diamantes de un color rosa pastel, y unas plumas blancas y fuxias que terminaban de darle una imagen perfecta.

–Amy —Tragó saliva—, te ves... —Amy sonrió.

–Es mi primer baile de máscaras, y es tu deber hacer que sea una noche estupenda —Sonic sonrió presumido.

–Claro que sí —Amy le dio un beso en los labios—, bendito baile.

Ambos rieron, y luego Sonic la hizo dar una elegante y suave vuelta, contemplándola.

Esa noche sería especial para ambos.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola querida gente!**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanzaaa a a a**_

 _ **Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**_

 ** _Quiero agradecerles por los favorites, followers y reviews que me dejaron en cada drabble. Me hubiera gustado subir un drabble el 14 de febrero, ¿saben por qué? Porque en esa fecha, hace un año, subí el primer drabble de todos jajajaja. Las vacaciones no me lo permitieron :'v_**

 ** _¡Lectores fantasmas, repórtense!_**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review contándome que les pareció**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**_


End file.
